Candyland Speed Mafia
Candyland Speed Mafia Interview - Civvie So I decided to sit down with thelostlaurens to have a chat. TLL played the Gloppy the Molasses Monster in Candyland Mafia making him Civvie. DD: Hi TLL. Thank you for sitting down with me for this interview. TLL: Your welcome DD: How did you like playing Candyland? TLL: I really enjoyed it! I mean, it IS an FS game DD: Was there anything you didn't like about Candyland? TLL: Well, in the end it was basically just lynching the baddies one by one since ripz was nice enough to pretty much tell everyone who was civ and who wasn't, and that wasn't very exciting. But I was sooo close to winning! DD: What did you like best about Candyland? TLL: Well, probably me, almost winning! but the narratives were fun, and jolly ghost! DD: FS does write good stories. How long have you been playing mafia? TLL: uhm, no Idea, a couple years maybe? I think the judge judy game was going on when I joined. DD: Judge Judy was a fun game too. Besides playing mafia, what do you like to do in your spare time? TLL: I watch a LOT of tv series and I like to play boardgames with my friends (or just hanging out is fine too) DD: I've seen the animated pic you made of yourself. Loved it. For our readers, you can see it HERE. Are you known by any other name on other sites? TLL: I don't play on other sites! I have an account on STV (with the same name) but I never played a game there, this site is great enough! DD: Where are you from? TLL: I am from the Netherlands, it's the tiny litlle wet country in Europe You might also know it as Holland or the country that lost the world cup to the cheating Spanish people DD: You did post a map of where you live HERE if anyone wants to check it out. Do you work? TLL: well, actually I am too lazy to work but I deliver advertisment stuf, don't know if you have that in america, but when I'm 17 I'll look for something better DD: We have people deliver advertisement stuff here in the US as well. Do you go to school? TLL: I'm still in highschool! And unfortunatly I will still be there for the comming one and a half years. I am probably going to study AI (Artificial Intelligence) though, it is the most fun study I've come across so far DD: AI sounds interesting. Is there any fun fact about yourself you wish to share? TLL: Noes, I don't know any fun facts about myself! DD: So the addiction to the wouldn't be a fun fact? For people who don't know what that is, please go check out The Pineapple Temple How do you like RM? TLL: RM is fantastic! mafia-heaven I just realized I used an awefull lot of smileys DD: You did, but you never once used your own smiley TLL: <- now I did Candyland Speed Mafia Interview - Mafia So I decided to sit down with Bait & Switch to have a chat. Bait & Switch played the Yellow Kid in Candyland Mafia making him mafia. DD: Hi B&S. Thank you for sitting down with me for this interview. B&S: Thank you for asking. DD: How did you like playing Candyland? B&S: I liked it a lot. I would even say I'd play again. DD: It did look like you all were having a lot of fun. Was there anything you didn't like about Candyland? B&S: Nothing was wrong with the overall design but circumstances really dragged this one out. The interest has begun to lag in the last day of gameplay simply because the outcome was obvious. I would prefer a nail-biter ending. DD: Nail biters are the best. What did you like best about Candyland? B&S: The team I had, of course. New people and familiar ones, too. We had great chemistry, never any real disagreement. Everyone was very receptive to each other and the plans we wanted to carry out. DD: A good team always makes the difference. How long have you been playing mafia? B&S: Just over a year now. DD: Nice. Besides playing mafia, what do you like to do in your spare time? B&S: I enjoy pirating tv shows online. Since the switch to digital, most second hand televisions I've come across just aren't able to do what they're supposed to. Favorites include- Lost, Fringe, The whole gamut of Seth MacFarlane, 30 Rock, and Always Sunny... DD: Well anything Lost related is a good thing. Are you known by any other name on other sites? B&S: Cabin Fevah, Good Druthers, The Loach Workman, Diptheria Blues DD: I believe I've heard of Cabin. I hear you are from the US, what state are you from? B&S: Northern Colorado DD: Oh I know there is a lot of snow in the winter. Do you work? B&S: Just lost my job actually. Convenient, though. It frees up time to mafia. DD: I'm sorry about your job but nice more mafia. Is there any fun fact about yourself you wish to share? B&S: I play some wicked guitar. DD: Awesome. Maybe you should make a video of you playing and share with us all your wicked skills How do you like RM? B&S: I like it just fine. Category:Post-Game Interviews